Like Father Like
by cockenygeezah
Summary: Dee Plume is pregnant. how will Noel react? ok crummy summary but they aint my strong point ok? ;
1. Month 1

**helloo! me again. hope you like this. buttons gave me the idea and i think i did it right. please feel free to tell me if i've not. **

**disclaimer: i dont own the boosh-otherwise there would be much howince included. **

Dee Plume sat (as usual) nestled in Noel's arms contently, chewing on her blue biro in thought.

"What rhymes with orange?" she asked, tapping her pen on Noel's chest to gain his attention.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. What rhymes with orange?"

She frowned, poking him in the stomach and concealing a grin.

"I meant it! I'm writing lyrics for our next album. Oh bugger it! I can't think at the moment."

Noel grinned, laughed and leant down, kissing her on the nose. She sighed, laying down the pen on the arm of the chair.

"I give up. I'll do it later," she leant back again, snuggling into Noels arms and resting her head on his chest.

"Dee…what's going on?" Noel asked warily, stroking her hair. She sat up, shifting around slightly to meet Noel's gaze.

"Noel…I'm…I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, disbelief apparent in his eyes.

"What? N…no…you can't be!"

"I am…I'm sorry…I'm pregnant…" she reiterated, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"How did this happen?" he asked lamely, his voice rising in pitch. Dee surveyed Noel carefully, a small smile tracing her lips.

"Well Noel…when a girl and a boy like each other very much…"

"I know HOW it happens I mean how did this-damn..." he sighed, looking down worriedly, "I thought we were careful?"

Dee looked up to meet his gaze again.

"Since when have we been safe about it?" she asked, almost shrilly.

"I thought you we're on the pill?" he whispered, denying every other aspect of the situation. Dee sighed, looking up at him through her fringe apologetically.

"How long?"

"Bout a month…"

Noel bit his lip again, "I'm gonna be a dad…" he stated, staring into space in worry, "I…I can't…be a dad…I'm not ready…what if I suck?" he asked pathetically, pleading for Dee to burst out laughing and tell him that she was joking. The laugh never came and he shook his head disbelievingly, lifting himself off the chair. Dee watched him walk from the room tearfully, leaning back into the still warm chair, holding herself protectively.

Julian walked into Noel's room with a sigh, gazing down at his best friend. Noel looked up, his eyeliner making long tear streaks down his face.

"I just saw Dee," Julian began softly, sitting next to him. Noel looked at the floor.

"I can't do it Ju. What if I make a mess of things? I'm not ready to be a dad yet!"

Julian watched his best friend, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know what you'll turn out like?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't but-"

"Well then you can't say that you 'might make a mess of things'. Yeah. You might. I felt like that when Julia told me she was going to have a baby. And now the kids are best things that have ever happened to me. I could have run. But I didn't. It's the choices that you make at this stage that mean the most. If you run, Dee would still have the baby, though you probably wouldn't see it. Whereas if you stayed, then you may well have the best, most life changing thing in the world!"

Noel sighed, wiped his eyes and looked up at Julian.

"Thanks Ju," he smiled, pulling his friend into a hug.

"S'ok. Besides. You're a big kid yourself! You'll make a great dad!" he grinned, ruffling Noels hair and hugging him back.

"Uhuh. Thanks Ju." he frowned, shaking his head. Then burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna go tell Dee that I want her to have this kid…and I'm gonna be the best dad ever!" he grinned, bouncing out of the room and leaving a laughing Julian behind to clean up the eyeliner stained pillow.

**well? what you think. please review**

**love**

**your cockenygeezah**

**xx**


	2. Month 2

Noel sat, laughing quietly as he watched Dee

Noel sat, laughing quietly as he watched Dee. She lay flat on the floor, trying with all her might to do up her black skinnies. She sighed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"No use. I'm getting a bump already!" she complained laughing along with Noel.

"You'll be able to wear them after the babies been born," he soothed, resting a hand on Dee's stomach as she sat next to him.

"Noel…you know you wear skinnies most of the time?" she asked, resting a head on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching with a smile. He pulled away, grinning, "What?"

"Y'know…doesn't it hurt your balls?" She asked innocently, running a finger up his leg. Noel burst out laughing.

"Dee! Well…they…they work don't they?" he countered, flustered. Bemused, Dee watched him, the confusion evident on her face.

"Well you're pregnant. So it's obvious they work! So…no it doesn't hurt…much…"

Dee laughed, leaning on Noels shoulder again.

"Now horse-riding…that's a different matter…" he continued, stroking Dee's arm, "tried to canter but it hurt too much…I had to ride side-saddle for the rest of the session," he cringed and Dee shook her head.

"Noel…" she started, suddenly serious, "you're sure you want this baby right?"

Noel pulled away, turning to face Dee.

"Of course I do!"

"'Coz…it's not too late…if you didn't…" she finished, making Noel grab her by the shoulders tightly.

"Don't you dare! I want this baby with you! Don't get rid of it…" he pleaded, holding her close and stroking her hair. She sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his chest comfortably.

"There you go…just calm down…relax yeah?" he soothed, smiling down at her. She grinned and poked her tongue out.

"You're not my doctor!"

"Nope. I'm the father of your child. That's more important," he boasted, grinning and thrusting his chest out importantly. Dee laughed, shaking her head, then looked down at her unbuttoned jeans.

"I'm gonna get fat…" she sighed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Noel shook his head, leaning back and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yep. But you'll still be all pwitti!" he comforted, making Dee giggle.

"That is so corny. But still sweet. Thanks Noel." Slowly relaxing, she snuggled up to him, yawning and sighing happily.

"What d'ya wanna call it?" she asked tiredly, stroking a hand up and down his chest lazily.

"Uhh…I dunno…I like (insert name here) if it's a boy…or…uhh…I dunno…if it's a girl you can pick the name coz I can't think of girls names," he pondered, eyes drooping. Dee nodded, then fell asleep, letting her head fall onto Noels chest softly.


	3. Month 3

Hey guys. I know this chapter is surprisingly bad for me but I couldn't think of what to put. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story-coz they're real so I kinda can't. ******

Noel stroked Dee's arm gently as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She looked up at him as a child would a parent figure.

"Sup?" Noel asked, holding her-if possible-even closer. She shook her head, leaning into him for support rather than comfort.

"Nothing…I…" she sighed, squeezing Noel's hand tiredly.

"What?"

"Noel…what if…what if it's…not there?" Dee asked, gazing up at her fiancé worriedly. Noel sighed.

"It will. Don't worry. Everything will be fine Dee."

Dee bit her lip, clasping her hands to her stomach in protection.

"Alright…but if-"

"Just wait until we get inside, you'll see what I mean." He whispered encouragingly.

Dee sighed again and rested her head on Noel's chest awaiting her call.

Lying on the small bed-like table, Dee raised her too-tight shirt so the gel could be applied.

"There's nothing to worry about darlin' it's just a check up. It wont hurt ok?" the midwife consoled cheerily. Dee nodded, biting her lip as the machinery clicked to a start. A few minutes passed and silence grew thick, Dee never letting go of Noel's hand as the tension suffocated them.

Suddenly, Noel gasped.

Dee looked round.

"What is-" she began, cutting off as the screen was turned round to face her.

"There's the head…the spine…the arms and legs…"

The midwife smiled, pointing out each part of the tiny baby inside her, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Wait…what's that bit?" Noel asked, pointing out a small swell in on the other side of the picture.

"Oh my…" the midwife gasped, giggling slightly, "it looks like you've got twins here lovey." She grinned at Dee.

Dee stared, amazed at Noel and the midwife.

"I…what? Twins?"

Noel nodded, barely containing his own grin.

"I…wow," she whispered suddenly feeling very hot.

"Dee?" Noel yelped quickly, grabbing his fiancé as she fell, catching her and holding her close. Dee looked up at Noel blearily, the world around them fading to black.

"Twins" she whispered, and promptly passed out.

Sorry this is really bad. I couldn't think of what to put. I really need help. Reviews would be really appreciated-with a lot of criticism please. I need to know what to improve.

**Love**

**Your very own**

**Cockenygeezah**

**xx**


End file.
